Life Before Love
by topaz-and-onyx
Summary: In Twilight, Bella Swan fell in love with a vampire. But what was her life like before discovering her destiny in the tiny town of Forks, Washington? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Bitter

**A/N Hey! I started reading fan fiction a little while ago and thought I would give it a shot. Please read and review!**

**DICLAIMER**: All recognizable characters, and dialouge are th property of Stephenie Meyer. I hold no claim to them and

(sadly : - ( ) never will.

Life Before Love

_18 months prior to the events of_ Twilight

Sunshine. Blistering, burning sunshine beat down on the tan interior of Renee's car. She had taken the bus to work today so I could have the car for my first day of work. I was thankful for this considering it was October-the peak of Phoenix's infamous heat. Starting tomorrow-Thursday- I would walk to work on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Joy.

Since Renee hadn't told me she wanted me to get a job to start saving for college until a week ago, and all of the local establishments that posted help wanted signs at the high school had posted them two months ago, the pickings were slim. I could volunteer at the hospital-scrubbing bedpans, mopping floors, etc.- or I could shell ugly, overpriced teen knock-offs at Pra-duh! Which high demand dream job _shall_ I choose?

Due to the fact that me being within a ten mile radius of blood is about as good an idea as putting an armadillo in charge of making sure a grenade doesn't explodes, the hospital was definitely out. So four days a week I would walk to Pra-duh! in the Scottsdale mall. Like I said before… joy.

Normally I wouldn't be so bitter about getting a job. And I wasn't, not even after seeing my only two career choices. No, what really got me pissed off was the real reason I suddenly needed to get a job and start saving for college.

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Sorry it was so short. I will be posting again soon, and it will be longer. Thank you to anyone who reads this! Please review!**


	2. Just an Ordinary Day

Just an Ordinary Day

Flashback

18 months… and 7 days prior to the events of Twilight

My alarm clock chirped annoyingly. Sunshine spilled in through the crack in my musty pink curtains. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eye, gazing around my room. I hadn't changed a bit in ten years… except for the girl living in it. Frankly, it was downright embarrassing.

On one wall, in large cursive letters, Bella was spelled out. Surrounding it was a movie poster for Beauty and the Beast, as well as several pictures of the characters from the mover. Below that on a shelf was a fake, dusty rose in a plastic vase. When I was young I thought I was a genius for tearing off a few of the fake petals and scattering around the base of the vase. Around that were six photos-each a picture from Halloween- of me dressed as Belle (my mom thought it was funny play on my name). Unfortunately, each year I used the exact same costume, only it was altered to fit me. The result was sad and a grave contrast between the costume and the wide, toothy grin on my face in each picture.

The wall with my window and bed was covered with faded magazine clippings of all the places I wanted to visit- including such modern thrills as the Berlin wall. The pink frilly curtains reflected my personality when I was 6 and Renee's personality throughout her entire existence.

On the opposite wall was my bookshelf, the best part of my room. Books were my only and best friends, my faithful, unwavering companions through good times and bad, through thick and thin.

No matter how sad it was to look around my room, it didn't matter if it was outdated or embarrassing. Only two people had ever seen it- Renee and myself. Not even my father had seen it, but I couldn't fault him for that. Renee was the one who packed up and took me from Forks, and Charlie had let her, because he would do anything to make her happy.

Sighing I rolled out of bed. I walked out into the bathroom. When I turned on the shower, I heard Renee turn over in bed. At least it sounded like she was alone. Her latest boyfriend was the worst in awhile and that was saying something.

As I got into the shower and sudsed shampoo into my hair I thought that Renee had acted younger, the older she got. Accordingly so her men were always younger that her.

Renee had just past her 37th birthday and, as a birthday present to herself, had started dating a guy that was more pig than man. I was only 16 and it took no more scrutinizing to figure out that he was always either drunk, high, stone, or some combination of the three. I made a game out of guessing whenever he came over, and that was almost every day.

Jake (or as I more affectionately called his- Pig-man) was a 22-year-old college drop out. He worked the night shift in a quiky mart in the most prestigious slum in town (not as good as it sounds). So he spent most of his days at our small house. I had never met someone who took the expression "what's mine is yours" so literally. I had started pad-locking the door to my room (he had already made several advances on me, I didn't need him pawing around my room, too).

I decided to stop thinking about this as it was really starting to put a downer on my day. Stepping out of the shower I sprinted to my room after wrapping myself in a towel (even if it didn't sound like he was there, I wasn't taking any chances). I dressed for school in board shorts and a black baby doll t-shirt with a white musical note on the front and a trevelcleff (pardon my spelling) on the back. As I slung my bag over my shoulder to leave, I stuffed my feet into a pair of air walks. I cracked the door to Renee's room open to speak to her.

"Mom, it's 8:00" I informed her,

"Do you want a ride to school?" her voice was muffled slightly as her face was pressed into her pillow,

"I don't think I have time," I told her honestly, although there was no point in responding to her question as she was already snoring again.

I grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door, holding it in my mouth as I wound a hair tie around my ponytail. It swung around my waist as I walked, munching on my chewy bar.

It took about a half-an hour to walk to school and I knew if I didn't get out of the sun fast I would start to burn, so I hid under the safety of a large tree. I pulled out my battered copy of Wuthering Heights. I had read it about fifty times, but I was rereading it for my APEL (AP English literature) class. I was absorbed in one of my favorite parts, and, oblivious to the world around me, didn't notice when it was swooped out of my hands by Barbie #8 (I'm sure they all have names but it's just easier this way. I didn't even bother keeping track of which number each one was so I just picked a number that fit my fancy).

"Oh…I was hoping for a journal," she said deflated. She pouted sticking out her lower lip, thick with sparkle lip gloss (I could almost smell the flavor of it), switching her hips making her too-short-for-school-rules-but-not-too-short-for-anyone-to-bother-caring skirt look even shorter.

"May I have my book back, please?" I asked calmly,

"Nah, I want to look at… Southern Weights," she said with a mocking smile. That, mixed with the pure, concentrated dose of stupid her comment just administered, made it so you could almost feel your IQ plummeting.

"Wow. I mean I knew you weren't exactly the sharpest knife in the block, but I thought at least reading was within your limited arsenal of intellectual weapons," I said, all the a pleasant smile on my pale face.

"I wouldn't be talking considering half the words you just used aren't even in the dictionary," she countered, a triumphant smirk on her fake and bake face.

I had my mouth open to tell her it was pretty hard to look up words in the dictionary when you have trouble naming all of the vowels when Danielle Farth sauntered over to where we were verbally sparring.

Oh sh. Danielle was the most popular boy in school (not that that means any more to me that if he had invented styrofoam (I mean no disrespect to the inventor of styrofoam)) and his presence there could only make things worse.

To my surprise he snatched Wuthering Heights away from #8 and tossed it to me. By some rare miracle I caught it, stunned.

"Don't be mean, May," he told #8 (apparently she does have a name… who knew?)

"Why do you care about that?" she asked incredulously, pointing to me.

I was kind of interested in the question, too. No one really paid any attention to me, especially not Danielle Farth. I was confused.

"Hey, being a superhero means protecting everyone, even nerds," he said grinning,

"You are so kind," she gushed as she clung to his arm.

He looked over his shoulder at me as the walked away, and, smiling, winked.

"Thank you" I mouthed to him.

My classes past uneventfully. Other than being ridiculed for being smart, pale, and clumsy, no one really noticed me. But I found that to be more boon than curse.

When I got home, I knew something was wrong.


	3. Someone

Someone

_18 months, 6 days, and 8 hours prior to the events of_ Twilight.

**When I got home, I knew something was wrong. **

First of all, I didn't hear any obnoxious wrestling, monster truck driving, X-games, you get the gist of things. So that meant Pig-Man wasn't here. I mean don't get me wrong no one enjoys Pig-Man free moments more than I, but it was still strange.

Secondly, and this was the part that bothered me, Renee wasn't playing the piano. Normally when I go home I was greeted by the grunts of wrestlers and the soft flowing music of Claire de Lune. But today… nothing, silence.

"Mom?" I called,

Nothing

Now I was scared. I walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table. I picked it up and read:

Bella,

 

There was an emergency with Jake. I will be home by 10.

Mom

I hope he died.

Morbid, I know, but he was just so… pointless. As far as I could tell her was a lowlife who mooched off of older women and used his own meager paycheck to satisfy his own…needs.

I went up to my room to work on my homework. It wasn't challenging what so ever. Unfortunately, what I really wanted right now, was a distraction.

No, I had to admit to myself, it wasn't a distraction I needed. I needed…someone. Not just a friend who will give me a hug and tell me it will all be all right. No, what I needed was someone more than just a friend, who understood me, and would listen to me.

Don't get me, Renee was a great friend, but it's really hard to talk to your mom about your problems when your big problem is…your mom.

I bashed down these thoughts immediately. No one noticed me, especially not boys. I had never been kissed, never been on a real date, never even really had a best friend. I had acquaintances, but no one who really understood me.

Some how I managed to still finish my homework, while wallowing self-pity. What can I say? I am a gifted multi-tasker. I had just picked up the phone to call for Chinese when it rang, simultaneously scaring the crap out of me and causing me to drop the phone. After fumbling with it for a second I answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is James Worthing, principle of Scottsdale High School, calling to remind you that the Halloween dance is soon approaching! Make sure to start thinking of your costume and how to ask that special someo-"

I hung up.

It was like the school was mocking me for never being asked to or going to a dance.

After ordering some dumplings, rice, and egg rolls, I settled down to watch some quality reruns of America's Next Top Model. When I flipped on the television I was greeted with the playboy network. That Jake has truly refined taste in entertainment.

I quickly switched to MTV. Now thoughts of the Pig-Man had intruded my mind and it was nearly impossible to enjoy Tyra telling off season four's Tiffany after she was kicked off (a classic).

Luckily, now was the time when most of Renee relationships crumbled so he would be gone soon, and I would be left to put Renee back together. It was like clock work.

When my food got here I tipped the delivery boy a five, and took my food into the living room, without even bothering to get a plate.

I ate while I watched 3 episodes of Americas Next Top Model, and Renee should be getting home soon.

By 10:30 I was starting to worry. What had been the emergency with Jake? Maybe he had died.

I heard the door being unlocked and opened around 10:45.

"Bella?" my mom called,

"I'm in here," I responded, "There is some leftover Chinese food in the fridge if you want it,"

"Thanks, Bella," she said as she walked in, taking a bite out of an egg roll,

"What was the emergency?" I asked not really wanting to hear her reply,

"Oh, it's nothing. It is all taken care of now," Renee replied,

We sat in silence for a little while. We were just to the final fashion show between Kalen and Niama (can you tell I am a devoted fan), when Renee finally broke the silence.

"Are there still wanted adds posted at your school?" she asked,

"Uh…yeah, 1 or 2, I think" I responded, not like where this was going,

"Maybe, you should look into it you know, start saving up for college,"

"I guess it couldn't hurt,"

And so began the great job hunt of 2003 


	4. Beauty and the Beastu My next Fic

**Hey! I am sorry to disappoint you if you thought this was a chapter, but I have just posted the first chapter of my next fan fic! I hope you read it and enjoy it! I will post the next chapter of LBL soon, but for now show your love… REVIEW!!**


	5. Authors NoteSORRY! I will update soon!

**A/N Hey! So I am going to try to update both my stories by the end of the day, but I may not be able to update as soon as usual because my sister and brother are home visiting. Sorry! But I will try to make the chapters longer.**

**You like my story? Show your love: REVIEW!! I just makes me so happy!**

**(Life Before Love: Sorry to not update as much as Beauty and the Beast but I was trying to get that story caught up. From now on I will try to update both stories at the same time. Sorry to put so many authors notes. I am a terrible person)**


	6. The Real Reason

**A/N Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: I do not own it! ok! There I said it**

**Therapist: Now... How does that make you feel?**

The Real Reason

_18 months…and 4 days prior to the events of_ Twilight.

I had looked into getting a job on Friday. My only options were, volunteering at a hospital, for like $3 an hour, and working in a shoe store that you just know is getting it's shoes from a sweatshop, for like $7 an hour.

So I did what I always did to make truly life changing decisions (a.k.a. when I have nothing to do, and need to make an unimportant decision). I made a pro-con list.

Hospital:

Pros:

Cons: Bad money, have to be around sick people and will become depressed no matter how good a thing I am doing, Faint at sight of blood

Shoe Store:

Pros: Better money, no blood, will probably just spend 16 hours a week reading

Cons: supporting sweatshops, name of store, Pra-duh! (How dumb can you get?), might run into people I know from school (always a bad thing)

Final Decision: (drum roll) Pra-Duh!

Huzzah!

_18 months, and 3 days prior to the events of_ Twilight.

I just got back from training at Pra-duh! I learned several things today (none of them pertaining to being successful in my new dream job)

"Training" is code word for a full day of work that we disguise as something else so that we don't have to pay you (and we do it with a smile!)

Apparently, a high price, ugly shoe store is a breeding ground for people who will not create loyalties no matter how polite you are and these people also tend to resent you because you have not dropped out of high school yet (and we do it with a smile!)

Aforementioned high priced, ugly shoe stores do not believe in scanners and computers so we use price tags, unhappy employees eyes, and pads of paper (and we do it with a smile!)

Those are the top three things I learned today, and every sentence out of my "mentor's" mouth ended with "and we do it with a smile!"

So, I was already in a crappy mood when I got home, but I had no idea what was coming.

My mom was sitting at the table waiting for me (not a good sign), and Pig-man wasn't there (although a happy day for all, again not a good sign).

"Honey, can I talk to you for a second?" my mom called to me as I walked in,

"Hey, mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen,

"Hi, Bella. How was your training?" she asked. Renee was fidgeting anxiously and that made me even more nervous,

"Uh, it was ok I guess," I replied. Renee had made cookies (another, even worse sign) assumedly to butter me up, but her cooking didn't exactly lend well to bribing, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well honey, it's about your job," she started. Ooh maybe we won the lottery and I no longer need to save for college (yeah right, those are the hopes of a glass half-full person, and lately I don't got the energy to be half-full)!

"What happened mom?" I asked,

"Do you remember the emergency with Jake a little while ago?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with Pi- Jake?"

"Well, you see he, umm, well he…" Renee was stuttering. My mom was not the stuttering type.

"What did he do, Mom?"

" Well, he told me he was in a lot of trouble, a life or death situation, and he really needed money, so I lent it to him. Jake promised to pay me back," she finally tumbled out,

That was even worse than I thought.

"Mom, he works the night shift for minimum wage at a quicky mart. How could you possibly think he would pay you back?" I asked incredulously,

And then she burst into tears.

"Mom, I'm sorry that didn't come out right. I'm sure he will find a way to pay you back," I apologized,

"Oh, honey it's not that! He isn't going to pay me back. Jake left!" Renee wailed,

"Mom, what does this have to do with my job?" I asked, trying to distract her,

It didn't work as well I had hoped. Renee just cried harder.

"Bella, I didn't have enough of my own money to lend him, so I dipped into your college fund,"

Ok. This could be very bad. Or it could be less bad.

"Mom, exactly how deep did you dip in?" I inquired, in a slow even tone. Very few times in my life had I wanted to punch something so badly.

"All of it! I gave him all of it because I thought he could pay me back!" she defended herself, still sobbing,

"All of it! You just gave away 10,000 dollars not to mention how much you gave him besides that?" I couldn't hold it in any longer,

"I though he would pay me back!!" she repeated in a shout. Now she was getting angry.

I spent the rest of the night trying to calm her down. I kept repeating that I forgave her, but I just couldn't. How could Renee have been so stupid!

End Flashback

So there you go. The real reason behind me getting a job to pay for college.

A/N There are two things in this world that I love more than life itself Edward Cullen, and reviews! Unfortunately I will never have my dear little Eddiekins, but you darling readers can give me the second thing!!


	7. My First Day of Work!

**A/N Ok so here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been having major writers block. Enjoy, and after you finish enjoying… REVIEW!**

My First Day of Work!

_18 months prior to the events of _Twilight

And so we return to the now. Today was my first day of paid work at Pra-duh!

I pulled into the parking lot, and walked into the mall. Pulsing music radiated from Abercrombie, Hollister, and every other store in the mall. Almost every original shop (pottery, calendars, books, CDs, you know just worthless stuff that produces culture) was replaced by teen clothes stores.

Pra-duh! was in the deserted part of the mall. Right between the cigar shop and the comic book store, it was in a prime spot.

I walked in, and looked at the clock hanging above the register. 4:07'. My shift started in three minutes. I walked into the back room where I clocked in. The room was filled with boxes of shoes waiting to be stocked. After shelving stock for several dozen pairs of shoes, I went to sit behind the register and read Romeo and Juliet for about the 10,000th time. The shoe store got so little business that having one person of for a whole four-hour shift was more than enough. Nobody else would be coming in until 8:10, when my shift ended. By now it was 6:30. Just an hour and forty minutes to go.

**A/N Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to put up a filler while I worked on the next real chapter.**

**In Twilight, Edward says that Bella is his brand of heroin. Reviews are my type of heroin, so keep that sweet addiction coming!**


	8. Continue?

He. So I need people's opinion on something. I am probably going to wrap this up pretty soon. I know it is short, but I just don't know where to take it. If I get a lot of emails though I will come up with something and go for another 5 or 6 chapters. If I don't I will just write 1 or 2 more chapters. So email me you opinion.

Email Address: Hugznkissez. 


	9. Forks

Forks

_1 month prior to the events of_ Twilight.

And so my life continued like that for a year and five months. Renee met Phil, a minor league ball player, and they got married (at the wedding my grandmother made a rather inappropriate comment about crib robbing). He is really young and always traveling. But he makes my mom happy and he isn't nearly as bad as most of her boyfriends.

They got married one year ago, and my mom is unhappy. Not like the marriage doesn't work, like "I want to travel with my husband, but my stupid kid keeps me from doing this".

So, I have decided that next month I will move in with Charlie in the town of Forks.

Yippee.


End file.
